La estrategia para estar juntos
by KathleenHetaliaLover
Summary: Kathleen está enamorada de Escocia pero hay un problema ¡El estudia en una academia exclusiva para hombres! así que se infiltrará para declararse ¿funcionará?, habrá algo de Yaoi paara todas aquellas que les encante el genero.
1. Chapter 1

El día estaba soleado, algunos arboles desprendían sus hojas como si fuese otoño, ahí se podía ver una chica pelirroja con un rulo específico, parecido al de Feliciano pero ondulado, con ojos color azul como los de cierto americano, sí, era Islas de Montserrat, hermana del español y prima de los norteamericanos de nombre Kathleen Wirthland. En fin, ella espiaba detrás de un árbol a cierto escoces pelirrojo oji verde quien caminaba con su hermano hacía la escuela Gakuen no otoko Hetalia, había un problema, esa academia es solo para hombres, por eso estaba triste la chica pero se le ocurrió una idea: Ir vestida de hombre para estar junto a él.

Así es, estaba enamorada, ¿Desde cuándo? Desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando sorpresivamente fue a la cumbre mundial con su hermano aún pequeña, se limitó a buscar ropa de Antonio que no le sirviera y a ocultar sus "virtudes", todo lo posible para parecer un chico pero fue sorprendida por el español, esta solo dio un brinco al escuchar la voz del otro.

-¿Kathy? ¿Vos qué andáis haciendo en mi cuarto?- dijo curioso

-N…Nada especial, solo… Buscaba que ropa no ocupas- trató de no ponerse nerviosa

-¿Para qué exactamente?-

-Para nada importante- Le era inútil seguir mintiendo – Bueno… es que… yo… emmm –se sonrojó pensando en el pelirrojo, a lo que el castaño soltó una risita revolviéndole el cabello a su hermanita.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si vos queréis conquistar a un chico! Esta bien, te ayudare pero decidme, ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

- No querrás saberlo, te enojarías-

-Decidme por favor, os juro que no me enojaré- hizo un ademán en seña de juramento

-Es… S-Scott Kirkland- dijo sonrojada

-… ¿Es acaso el hermano mayor de Arturo?- dijo con un tono un poco nervioso, pues no le agradaba la idea de que a su hermanita le gustara alguien como él

-S… Sí-

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Acaso estáis loca?!-

-N… No es lo que piensas, bueno, si, pero… la verdad… -suspiró – Olvídalo…

El español seguía en shock, le era imposible creer aquello que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera se podía imaginar si estuviesen juntos pero de algo estaba seguro, ayudar en lo que sea a su amada hermanita. El único problema para él era… Juntarlos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía momentos antes de la plática, quería que fuese feliz, así que de pensar mucho al fin dijo:

-Esta bien, te ayudaré, decidme ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer?-

-Emmm pensaba entrar en la misma academia que él-

-¡¿C-Cómo lo vais a hacer?! ¡Vos sois una chica!-

-Tendré que pensar como empañármelas para entrar y quisiera que tu me ayudes en eso… y en el aspecto…-esto ultimo lo susurro

-Claro que lo haré, dejádmelo a mi –la rodeó con un brazo en el cuello y la besó en la frente

La chica solo pudo sonreir ante las palabras del castaño a quien admiraba mucho, ella sabía que comprendería pero no sabía si realmente le iba a ayudar en su "plan", después de todo son hermanos y como lo que son tienen que ayudarse en lo que sea.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hermana, ya está todo listo, dejadme ver si estáis lista-

-¿Estás seguro?-

La pelirroja apareció con ropa escolar masculina, precisamente de esa academia el cual era un simple pantalón azul marino oscuro, con camisa blanca, corbata azul, chaleco color beige y para concluir el atuendo, un suéter azul fuerte con el logo de la escuela en la parte superior derecha del pecho.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esto? ¿Acaso vas a esa academia?-

-¿Eh? Si pero yo tengo uniforme extras-

-Bueno, y… ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-Hoy mismo, en media hora entráis, justo el tiempo para que te vayas a cortarte el cabello-

-P… Pero… -suspiró preocupada- Bueno, accederé a ese requisito con tal de pasar desapercibida-

-¡Así se habla! Vamos rápido para introducirte allí-

-¡Sí!- asintió emocionada

Y como dijo el español, fueron a una peluquería a que le cortasen el largo pelo que tenía la pelirroja, al terminar se dirigieron inmediatamente a la escuela donde fueron con el director Imperio Romano (x'D), allí Antonio y el oji ámbar platicaron sobre la situación de la chica, claro también tuvieron que mentir porque motivo entraría diciendo que la academia tenía buen nivel educativo, Imperio Romano aceptó dejar a la chica en la escuela con tal de que no descubran su verdadera identidad.

Al salir de la dirección se dirigieron al salón de su correspondencia, Kathleen en 2do grado y Antonio en 5to grado, la oji azul entró al salón notando casi de inmediato la presencia del escoces, no tardo en sonrojarse, el profesor Hiroki Kamijou (¡tachán!) al verle entrar dijo:

-¿Un nuevo estudiante? Bueno no me aviaron que tendría un nuevo alumno así que, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Y-Yo? –Trató de hacer una voz masculina a lo que logro fácilmente- Mi nombre es Kath… que diga Keith Fernández Wirthland mucho gusto compañeros –hizo una reverencia

-Estás nervioso, Keith, ¿eres acaso hermano de Antonio Fernández Carriedo?-

-¿Eh? S…Sí, soy su hermano menor-

-… Bien, Siéntate al lado de Kirkland por favor- hizo un ademán hasta su asiento

-¡Un momento! ¿Porqué carajo al lado mío?- protestó el oji verde

-¡Por que está desocupado y por que soy el profesor así que te callas!- gritó un poco furioso a punto de aventar su taza de café que estaba en el escritorio

-Tsk! –apretó los dientes maldiciendo a Hiroki

-Empecemos las clases…- dijo el castaño a punto de escribir al ver que la oji azul se sentó en el lugar indicado

En cuanto sonó la campana para marcar la hora del descanso todos los alumnos salieron seguidos de la pelirroja al ultimo, esta al salir buscaba con la vista al escoces no teniendo mucho éxito ya que fue de los primeros en salir, encontró a su hermano quien iba tomado de la mano con cierto inglés rubio, se encaminó hacía ellos algo curiosa.

-Hola hermano…-

-¡Kath…! que diga… ¡Keith, hermanito!- la tomó del cuello para revolverle el pelo recién cortado -¿Cómo ah estado vuestro día?-

-Bien, emmm ¿podemos platicar en privado?-

-¿Eh? Claro, Arturito, espérame en la cafetería ¿Sí?-

-Si como quieras- dicho esto fue recibido por un beso cerca de los labios de parte del castaño a lo que la chica se sorprendió sonrojándose un poco, el rubio sonrojó y se fue

-Decidme ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya habéis podido hablar con él?-

-No pero… ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-

-¿No sabías? Arturo y yo andamos-

-¡No sabia! ¡¿Cómo no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes?!-

-Por que sabía que te ibas a poner así-

-Bueno, el punto no es ese, me da vergüenza hablar con el-

-Solo se tu misma… No del todo pero se tu misma, hazte su amiga pero cuidado que ese tío es todo un desastre-

-Vale, eh entendido eso desde hace rato, le grito al profesor Hiroki-

-Si, bueno andemos a la cafetería y si tenéis suerte te encuentras con él- La chica asintió y se encaminaron hasta el lugar dicho antes.


End file.
